conworld3_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Airedalandian Aerospace Systems Tornado
The Airedalandian Aerospace Systems Tornado was a multirole combat aircraft that saw service between 1980 and 2013 with the Royal Air Force of Airedalandia. Development The Tornado was built to a 1972 specification issued by the Royal Air Force of Airedalandia (RAFA) for an aircraft capable of serving as both a heavy, missile-armed interceptor and a low-level tactical bomber. It was also demanded that the aircraft be capable of performing reconnaissance and electronic warfare duties. After receiving proposals from two different manufacturers, the RAFA decided to fund the construction of two prototypes of the Airedalandian Aerospace Systems model 379, which was designated the Tornado F. I when the two aircraft were handed over to the RAFA on June 1st, 1976. Prior to the handover, AAS conducted its own tests on the aircraft, flying the aircraft from the first flight of September 12th, 1975 until May 29th, 1976, the last flight before the handover. Soon after the type's first flight, on September 28th 1975, it was revealed that Ebeline had a nuclear bomber force capable of hitting anywhere on the planet. Plans to develop the air defence version latter were scrapped, and priority was given to the interceptor version. Funding was also allocated to the development of a specialist nuclear strike variant. Operational History The first Tornado FI IIs entered service with Air Defence Command (ADC) in October, 1980. The production line was operating at full capacity, and by the end of the year, 2 front-line squadrons (32 aircraft) were operating Tornados, and a further 8 were being used for training. By 1983, the Tornado had become the standard fighter of ADC, and by that time the 24th Fighter-Attack (Special Mission) Squadron had also been reactivated with Tornado FBN IVs for nuclear strike duties, serving as the RAFA's contribution to Airedalandia's nuclear deterrent. The first Tornado FB III strike bombers entered service with Strike Command in July, 1982. They would eventually see combat in Operation Long Arm. In that conflict, the FB III and FE VI variants of the Tornado were used to great effect, with 21 confirmed air-to-air kills and 81 ground targets destroyed. Summary of all Tornado Air-to-Air kills in Operation Long '' ''Arm In 1995, it was announced the Tornados of ADC were to be retired within ten years and replaced by the winner of the millennium interceptor program, the Typhoon. The changeover was completed on time, and on November 18th, 2005, the last ADC Tornado flight was conducted when a Tornado FI VIII flew from RAFA Airedale to RAFA Nicktown, where it was expended as a target drone. In 1995, along with announcing the retirement of the ADC's Tornados, the RAFA announced an upgrade of Strike Command's Tornados. The upgraded Tornados, designated Tornado FB IX''s, served with the RAFA until the type's ultimate retirement on June 30th, 2013. Variants 'Airedalandian Aerospace Systems Model 379:' Company designation for the first prototypes, 2 built. Both aircraft flew from 1975 to 1981, first for evaluation and then for pilot training by both AAS and the RAFA. Following their retirement, both aircraft were donated to universities for use as educational aids. 'Tornado F I:' RAFA designation for the prototypes of the Tornado once transferred from AAS to the RAFA on June 1st, 1976. 'Tornado FI II: ''' First operational version of the Tornado, equipped for air defence. Used from 1980 until the variant's retirement on August 1st, 1996. Category:Airedalandia Category:IC Category:Retired Military Aircraft